Konoha High: Crazy Days
by Dark Promise
Summary: ItaSaku, SasuSaku. Set in modern Konoha times, everyone is going to highschool. The nerd Sakura wants to get one of the hearthrobs Sasuke , but doesn't have the courage. What's this? There is a challenge? Rated MA. Explicit material.
1. The Challenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: **The Challenge!

"And so, we shall select a new leader based upon a challenge to all the current members and newcomers," Pein read off a sheet.

Pein was set to graduate the following year, so now they needed to select a new leader to take over when that time comes. No one in the group could decide by a vote (because they all voted for themselves), so they came up with a contest of sorts.

"So wait, the whole contest is to see how many girls we can get to sleep with us before the new school year? That sounds boring, hm." The blonde played with clay, molding it into little animals.

"What if I don't want to sleep with the girl? Do blowjobs count?" Hidan spoke up near the back.

"Yes, they can count."

"What if a girl sleeps with more than one of us?" Kakazu peered at the current leader with eerie eyes.

"It counts as well, but only as a half of a point to the second one she sleeps wish."

Snickers about the room; sloppy seconds.

The current members were Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi. The newcomers were Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke leaned his chair back and propped his feet on the desk, displaying a cool devil-may-care attitude. Regardless of being a newbie, he was not going to lose to his brother, his blood boiled at the thought.

"No fair, Itachi and Sasuke are good-looking and have their own fanclub; they will be the only real two contenders." Deidara finish molding the clay animal, went over to the window and chucked it out.

A resounding boom followed by smoke and screaming made the blonde male grin with satisfaction.

"Hey!" A group of girls were yelling at pointing at him.

"Ah, gomen!" He didn't sound sorry.

Shutting the window (which they were on the fifth floor), he crossed his arms. All the members were decked out in a dark suit (going against school rules), with a red cloud on both sleeves and one the back. Itachi of course replaced the cloud on the back with the Uchiha clan symbol, in which Sasuke followed suit.

"Then Deidara, you and everyone else will just have to try harder." Pein answered him after the little bomb incident.

"Ne, what if we don't want to be leader?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked carefree.

"Then there is no need to participate." Pein rubbed one of his facial piercings and turned to his long time girlfriend, Konan.

Unbeknownst to most of the group, this contest was held before and Pein won the leadership. During the sexual escapades to win the spot, he came across Konan and fell in love. She didn't agree with this contest, but if it didn't happen, she would have never met and fallen in love with Pein. She bit her lip gently, she knew many broken hearts would come out of this.

"Come my love," Pein gathered her close and eyed everyone with a glare, "Don't you guys have classes to go too?"

With a bunch of Tch's and grunts, everyone filed out.

* * *

"Will you be okay Sakura-san?" The gentle Hinata asked while the limo was driving them to school.

Sakura nodded, her mouth dry.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying with us! Our family just moved here too, it's my first day as well." Hinata fidgeted with her bow tie.

"We'll be fine Hinata-chan," Sakura pushed up her glasses as a nervous gesture.

Haruno Sakura, age 16, breasts: nonexistent, butt: flat as a board, forehead: huge. Instead of making herself look pretty and being a girl, she stuck her nose in books and became one of the top students in the country. Sakura's mother recently died and her father was a businessman who was always away from home. He decided it was best to place her in the care of his business partner, knowing she'd have another girl her age to bond with and make a friendship.

Sakura was envious of Hinata's generous bust even at their young age, she also had silky smooth hair and a china doll face. Sliding down in the comfy seat more she despaired.

_I'll never be one of those pretty girls... this is as good as I'm going to look.... _Sakura patted her hair, trying in vain to get the frizz to stop poking out in odd places.

"Ah! We are here!" Hinata spoke excitedly and waited for the driver to open the door.

"Ready Sakura-san?" Her soft voice broke Sakura's train of thought.

"Yes." _No._

* * *

"I hope you give both girls a warm welcome," Kakashi started to call them in.

Hinata came in first, which she received catcalls and sly comments. She blushed and looked down, not knowing how to deal with it. Finding her seat, she settled down and looked to the people sitting beside her. A handsome face, nice grin, and piercing blue eyes greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" All Naruto could think of was how beautiful this new student was and how he could get closer to her.

"H-hinata H-hyuga." He grabbed her hands with his and shook them.

_His hands are so warm...._ Hinata turned a cherry tomato red, and promptly collapsed head first onto the desk.

"Ehh? Hinata-chan?" Naruto said worriedly.

"Naruto, are you harassing the new student already?" Kakashi asked, sighing.

"No! She just fainted."

A round of chuckles echoed about the room.

"And for the other student," Kakashi's lazy eye went to the door, "Please come in."

Sakura nervously stepped into the room, a hushed silence followed.

"Sit next to..." Kakashi scanned for an empty desk, "Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand."

A dark haired boy raised his hand in boredom.

Sakura quickly made her way over and sat down.

Whispers started up,

"That ugly wench, sitting next to our Sasuke-kun..." (from fangirls)

"They call that a girl?" (from a male)

Sakura flushed an ugly purple color, she wished she could disappear.

Sneaking a glance to the boy that sat next to her, she scanned his form. My was he handsome! It took all of Sakura's willpower not to gape and orgasm in awe. Silky dark bangs (with a slight blue tint), veiled him from her; he never once stole a peek. Sakura's green eyes fell to her hands in her lap.

_Of course he wouldn't look at me... I wouldn't even look at me... _

Sakura fought the tears back.

"Now class today we will be talking about-"

Kakashi started to drone.

A wadded ball fell onto Sasuke's desk, Sakura followed it with her eyes. He opened it, smirked, and wrote a reply. Making sure Kakashi wasn't looking, he tossed it back to a blonde haired guy. This continued through out the class period. Sakura tried not to be too distracted by the paper that was flying back and forth. With a sinking feeling in her gut, she thought it was about her, in which she was right.

As the bell rang to go to the next class, she saw the ball of paper drop from Naruto's desk. Now was her chance! Hoping no one else would see the balled up note, she waited until the class emptied. Cautiously coming over, she leaned down to grab the note when someone behind her spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke in an almost biting term.

"I-I was just cleaning up." Sakura picked up the balled wad.

"We have certain people assigned to clean up the classroom, it's not your turn yet," Sasuke held out his hand, "give me the paper."

He wasn't asking, but demanding.

"Why should I?" Sakura answered, anger rising up within her.

"It's really not your business is it?" Sasuke went to grab the balled up paper from her hand, but she dodged.

"For the last time, give me the paper!" Sasuke lunged, Sakura let out a squeal. They landed against the window, pressed up against each other. Sakura cracked open one eyelid to see the handsome boy glaring murderously at her, she whimpered.

Peeling the ball from her fingers, he stashed it in his pocket.

"Hn." He turned away and left the classroom.

Sakura finally found the ability to breathe again.

* * *

During lunch, Sakura found a secluded place to eat in peace. The bench was hard and bit into her back a bit, but the shade was nice as well as the pleasant breeze.

Sadly, her peaceful world didn't last very long.

"So we got some new students, hmm?" She could hear a male voice come from behind the building.

"Yeah, two girls."

It was Naruto's voice!

Sakura placed down her bento and crept closer.

"Hinata-chan is really pretty." Naruto again.

"Does that mean she's off limits to us?" A voice filled with amusement.

"Hell yes, she's going to be my girl." Naruto kicked a can.

"What about the other girl, hmm?"

"She's--...eer..." Naruto was at a loss for words.

"A total geek, I doubt she can see anything past her coke bottle glasses, she is as flat as a board on both sides, and her hair is a mess. If anyone tried to do anything sexual with her, it would be akin to humping concrete." It was Sasuke's voice.

Sakura's heart stung, how could he say those awful things?

"Come now little brother, don't put someone down when you don't know them or give them a chance." There was a silky smooth dark tenor voice that entered her ears.

"Che, if I had to fuck her, she'd be last on my list," Sasuke tapped on a cigarette packet. Slipping one slender cigarette out, he lighted it and took a deep puff.

The smoke snaked around the building and filled her nostrils.

ACHOO!

?

All the members turned to the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" Hidan yelled out.

Sakura pushed off from the building wall and ran as fast as she could away, even forgetting her own lunch.

"Hmm we have a little spy," Deidara could only see the trail of smoke left in Sakura's wake.

"Did you get a look at the spy?" Hidan asked.

"No, but who ever it was left their lunch." Deidara picked up the bento and drooled.

"It smells ok," He took a tentative bite.

"So good!" Deidara helped himself to another mouthful.

"Hey! We want to try some too." Kakuzu, greedy by his nature, tried to steal the food.

And thus, the members of the gang called Akatsuki fought over Sakura's lunch.

Sakura's stomach rumbled unhappily, but she ignored it. She ignored everything except for the pain in her heart. Not only did she take a liking to this mysterious dark Uchiha Sasuke, she wanted to be with him more than anything.

_I'm such a stupid girl..._

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata came running up with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

"...Yes."

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Of Sex & Cigarettes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Author's note:** I wanted to portray Sakura's image as the decoder girl Shiho in chapter 407. If someone wanted a more accurate description visually.

**Chapter 2:** Of Sex Freaks & Cigarettes

"We need representatives for the upcoming festival. All classes are supposed to participate," Kakashi, their homeroom teacher announced the following day.

Sakura kept her eyes on the board, pushing down the temptation to gaze at the boy next to her that sat with a bored expression. Her heart still stung with the ugly words he had said the other day, but somehow deep inside she thought those words he said weren't true. They were true of course, she was just in denial.

"How about a cafe?" One girl suggested.

"How about a gentleman's club!" A guy in the back rose his hand and suggested after the girl.

Kakashi dug out his porn book and started to walk out the door. He wondered if the teacher's lounge would be empty, so he could read in peace.

"I don't care what you guys decide on, but you can't leave this classroom till you do." With that, he left the homeroom to their own devices.

"Ok, well we should focus on selecting representatives." A girl name Ino Yamanaka stood up in front of the class.

"I vote for Hinata-chan!" Naruto rose his hand enthusiastically.

"Very well, one vote for Hinata," Ino commented as more hands rose. There was a unanimous vote to select Hinata as the girl representative.

"Now, for the boy," Girls hands immediately rose and elected Sasuke.

He won by a landslide.

"Alright so that's settled, Hinata and Sasuke, please direct us." Ino went back to her assigned seat.

Hinata nervously got up from her seat and went to the front of the class. Sasuke sighed as if annoyed and pushed back his chair, taking his time to catch up with his partnered representative.

"O-ok, ideas?" Hinata asked the class, Sasuke picked up a piece of chalk and started writing as people raised their hands for ideas.

"How about a mini-carnival?" Sakura suggested.

"What would we have with it?" Sasuke twirled the chalk in his lean fingers, giving her a challenging look.

"Um, a kissing booth, a hit or miss stand, general games and prizes?" Sakura answered hesitantly.

The boys cheered for the kissing booth.

"Alright, girls please sign yourself up for the kissing booth; who will take charge of the hit or miss stand?" Hinata was becoming more bold directing.

"Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno," Sasuke wrote the names on the board, not letting them have a say.

He didn't like those two, so why just put them together and get them out of the way?

Sakura bristled, then nodded.

Rock Lee was the boy to the middle back row who had bushy eyebrows. She was not the one to judge people, and hoped he was nice. He gave her the trademark thumb-ups good-guy sign.

"Let's do our best Sakura-chan!" Lee grinned and Sakura was temporarily blinded by his shiny smile.

"So everyone agrees on the mini-carnival?" Hinata once more asked the class.

Murmurs of agreement went through out the room. Sakura had a small sense of accomplishment that her classmates chose her idea. The class broke up into groups according to what stand they were going to work in. Sakura slid in a seat next to Rock Lee.

"Hi, you're pretty," Rock Lee grinned.

Sakura blushed, "You're just being nice."

"I don't lie Sakura-chan," Lee's voice grew serious, "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

_This sudden...? _Sakura was shocked.

"Um... I have something planned for that weekend," A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

Lee looked a bit crest fallen, so Sakura changed the subject to the hit or miss stand.

"It should be a food that we can easily add flavors too."

"Rice balls?" Lee asked.

"Great idea!" Sakura wrote it down on her notebook.

They got a list together of flavors, both good and bath. Those who got a good flavor won a prize, and those who got a bad flavor just lucked out. Even though the school festival was a month away, the classmates were working hard. She noted Sasuke and Hinata, since they were the chosen representatives, would go around on the festival day to make sure everything was going smoothly. Hearsay was that the winning class of each respected grade level would have a one week vacation at a spa in the nearby mountains.

Among the girls who signed up for the kissing booth: Ino, Karin, Ami, and a few others Sakura hadn't bothered to learn their names.

When one guy brought up the fact Hinata should be a part of the kissing booth, Naruto almost punched the guys lights out. It took Sasuke and another fellow to hold him back. Sasuke just called him an idiot and told him to restrain himself. Naruto was next to Hinata's side the whole time the groups in class were discussing ideas. He seemed really attached to her; Sakura frowned, she should warn Hinata.

The bell rung and everyone quickly put the desks back and left.

Sakura exited the classroom and made haste to her next class.

"That is the girl you spoke about, hmm?" Deidara and the rest of the group watched the little mouse scamper down the hallway.

Sasuke, who leaned up against a locker with his hands in his pockets grunted in agreement.

"It's the quiet shy ones you gotta watch out for," Deidara spoke, "I remember I did a girl like her, best fuck of my life, hmm."

Deidara closed his eyes reminiscing.

The members all turned to him with a somewhat shocked expression.

"It's the shy nerdy ones that turn out to be freaks in bed." Deidara shrugged.

"Tobi is a good boy, therefore Tobi will not participate," He said cutely.

Some of the members did a classic sweat drop, just how exactly did he get into the Akatsuki anyway?

* * *

Sasuke sat in the empty laboratory room on a station, watching a girl unzip his pants. What sexual flavor would he'd be in the mood for? Hmm, he thought it over. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it. The girl paused and looked up at him and said, "you are not supposed to smoke inside."

Sasuke was one of the school's heartthrobs and a notorious bad boy. He didn't care what this girl thought.

"Just sign this paper," Sasuke handed her the running list of the girls he's done so far.

"W-what is this?" She seemed to be taken back.

"Nothing you need to know," Sasuke's dark pools raked the girls form, "Just sign it."

Licking her lips, she paused with pen in hand.

"If you don't sign, you won't get another shot at being with me." Threats could work for those girls who wanted just a piece of the great Sasuke Uchiha.

She signed and looked mutely back at him.

He folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"Show me your breasts," Sasuke rubbed himself slightly as he was still clothed partially.

Blushing the girl did as she was told.

They were decent looking, though her nipples were too big for his taste. Still, she was a means to an end to attain the leadership title. He would claim as many girls as possible. At least she had large breasts and a generous mouth.

"Get on your knees," Another deep puff, "Give me a blowjob and use your breasts."

She pulled him free, marveling at his size. The skin was silky soft and he was rock hard. She tried not to drool, but failed. As her wet hot mouth swallowed his cock, Sasuke tilted his head back in bliss.

Sakura wandered down the hallway, aimless in the direction she wanted to head. It was free period, so she just walked and let her mind drift; until she heard a male moan.

Stiffening, she looked around. Could have just been her imagination? Sakura's skin crawled suddenly, could it be a ghost? Bad thoughts were running rampant through her brain before she saw a school uniform and a waterfall of blonde hair interrupt her musings.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino came up out of nowhere, "Just the person I wanted to see."

She was drug down the hall while the blonde chattered excitedly.

Sasuke turned his head towards the closed door. He could hear girls speaking, but the sound was muffled. He relaxed when he heard the retreating footsteps. Grunting in pleasure, he yanked her head away by her hair, freeing his member with a resounding sucking pop. Using his other hand he jerked off onto her face. She gasped as cum splattered her cheeks, eyelids, and mouth.

"Clean me off," He ordered. She sucked him a few times.

Getting up off the table, he readjusted his pants.

"Later," Sasuke turned to leave, the girl in a shocked and hurt daze stayed kneeling. She felt dirty, but had to smile slightly. She got to touch the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. According to her recollection, she was the sixth girl on his list. Just what was the list for?

The door shut with a quiet click.

* * *

"Little brother, those cancer sticks are going to kill you one day." Itachi said, leaning up against his brand new black Porsche Carrera GT. Sasuke had the same car, only it was red.

"The hell I care," Sasuke lit up another cigarette.

"Free period is almost over, what did you do?" Itachi questioned out of feigned curiosity.

"Some chick gave me a blowjob." Sasuke smiled inwardly, even though it had only been two days into the challenge, he was satisfied with the influx of willing girls.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Fuck no, how can you feel it when a girl gives you a blowjob? I only use a condom when I have sex." Sasuke was not afraid or embarrassed discussing his sexual life as it was something he always wanted to goad or rub Itachi's nose in the wrong way; best him somehow.

"You can still get STD's even by mouth." Itachi watched some girls play by the fountain near the middle of the recess area.

"What did you do?" Sasuke switched the subject.

A coy smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Itachi gathered his books and headed back to class early, leaving a bristling and glaring little brother.

He paused to gaze at the girls by the fountain again. One girl was an attractive blonde, the other was Naruto's girl, and the last one was the girl everyone was repulsed by. He could understand why, she didn't even try to make herself attractive. Didn't she want a boyfriend? Frowning, he shook his head.

* * *

Sakura trotted happily to her last class of the day.

She made fast friends with Ino, which made her have another sense of accomplishment. Before she came to this school, she was a loner, someone who didn't have friends. Of course Ino tried bribing her into letting her do a make over. Sakura was tempted, but said no. Why did she have to change her appearance just to be liked, shouldn't the person like you for the way you are?

Turning the last corner she hurried and banged into someone. Books and papers went flying. Rubbing her nonexistent butt she let out a sound of pain. Gazing up at the person she ran into, she encountered an orange mask.

"Hi!" Tobi leaned down and helped her up.

"Tobi is a good boy, therefore Tobi must help Miss Sakura!" He gathered her books and all but shoved them into her arms.

"Um... thanks? How do you know my name?" Sakura's speculative green eyes bore down on the most innocent Akatsuki member. Interrogation was not his strong suit, so he skipped down the hallway, out of arms reach.

"Sayanora~!" And promptly disappeared.

Sakura's brows pinched together, how come he knew her name? Someone must have talked about her.... wait. That uniform he was wearing... Akatsuki? She had heard of the gang over the free period via the 411 girl aka Ino. Sasuke and Naruto wore the same uniform. A chill ran down her spine unpleasantly; so the group she eavesdropped on must be them! Swallowing hard, she recomposed herself. Shaking off the bad feelings she made her way to class.

"Hey Sakura," A group of girls blocked her way into the classroom, "Can we pay you to advertise?" Some snickered.

Being innocent, she replied, "Advertise?"

"Yeah, since you got a lot of real estate on your forehead; you could be your own advertising billboard sign!" The girls cackled.

"Bill board brow, bill board brow!" They chanted, "Oh wait, you are partnered with Rock Lee? Bushy _brows_? You guys make a cute couple."

Frowning, she pushed through the group.

Once inside she settled into her seat. This was a special class she signed up for that was held on Tuesdays only. It was an advanced class to get into college. The teacher did not have assigned seating, so anyone could sit where they liked. Books dropping onto the desk beside her made her jump a little. Chancing a glance to her right, she found yet another extremely handsome man. He turned to look at her as she nervously pushed her glasses back up.

"Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha." He stuck his hand out politely.

She was struck by the sudden realization...

This was Sasuke's older brother!

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Harmless Flirting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: As I have said before in the summary, this is rated MA. Mature Adults only. This story will have very strong sexual themes.

**Chapter 3:** Harmless Flirting?

Sakura sat frozen unable to move, all she could do was stare open mouthed at him.

He smiled, "I don't bite..."

His hand was still held out, waiting for a handshake. When she failed to move a second time, he grasped her hand gently and placed a kiss atop the smooth skin. Flaming red, she jerked her hand back as if his touch burned. Sakura's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she tried taking small calming breaths. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get the heat that was present in her cheeks to cool down; it wasn't working.

"So, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

That brought her back to reality really fast.

Paraphrasing his younger brother she replied, "I don't think it's any of your business."

Feisty. He smirked.

"You sound like my younger brother, I believe you have classes with him?"

Sakura spared him a glance before taking out her notebook.

Just why was this guy talking to her? An angry flush tinted her neck and ears red; was he going to bait her into being the end of some joke or prank? She noted his Akatsuki uniform. Just how many of them were there?

Not realizing she was staring at the Uchiha, Itachi grabbed her attention once more.

"Like what you see?" He had a gleam in his eye.

Huffing, Sakura turned back towards the front, intent on listening to the teacher.

"Sakura Haruno, right?" Itachi leaned closer.

Sakura leaned away. How did he know her name?

"Did-...Did Sasuke tell you?" Her cheeks tinted pink.

His eyed her glasses, how could she see passed them? "No."

"Then how did-"

"I'm in the Akatsuki, it's my job to know." Satisfied with cornering her for now, he leaned back and straightened in his seat. Getting out his own notebook he started to write.

During the middle of class, she managed to speak up again,

"Yes, I have some classes with your younger brother."

"Aa, and how is he?" He asked, not pausing while writing a sentence.

_An egotistical jerk who thinks he can do whatever he wants!_

"Um, he's ok." She focused on writing her notes, hoping that Itachi wouldn't dig deeper.

"You like him don't you?"

Snap. Sakura's pencil tip broke.

"What makes you say that?" She reached in her bag to retrieve a mini-sharpener.

"You blushed when I mentioned his name," Itachi kept his attention on the board, though he stole glances out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's not a good blush," She tried to convince him.

"Oh, so has he hurt you then?" Itachi hit the nail on the head.

_More than you know._

"Yeah..." answered while biting her lip. The only sound between the two of them for a few seconds was the _skr, skr, skr,_ of Sakura re-sharpening her pencil.

"How?"

God, would he ever stop with these questions?

Wait a minute... that silky tenored voice she heard...

**"Come now _little brother_, don't put someone down when you don't know them or give them a chance." **

It was him, he was the one.

A sudden wave of appreciation washed over her; he had stuck up for her even when he didn't know who she was at the time.

"Thank you," Words of honest gratitude passed by her lips.

Itachi gave a slightly confused face, "For what?"

She shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing."

* * *

All Sakura could think about the following day was of Sasuke's older brother.

"Yo, earth to Sakura?" Ino waved her hand in front of the Sakura's face.

Sakura blinked and sighed, "Hey Ino."

"What are you daydreaming about?" Ino plopped herself down on Sakura's desk, taking up residence. Hinata also had come over for a small visit before class began for the day.

Sasuke was listening to his ipod, trying to ignore the group of girls sitting to his left.

"Nothing," Sakura answered Ino, but the girl was too perceptive for her own good.

"Ok, fess up, you like someone," Ino's coy look had her scared for a moment.

Sasuke discreetly pulled one ear piece out (on his right side), so even though it appeared he was still listening to music, he was actually listening to them.

"Um..." Sakura fidgeted in her seat.

Sasuke hid his face behind his long bangs and smirked, so the nerd had someone she liked. This could be fun; eavesdrop and hope to pick up some valuable information to blackmail her for later, but he sadly underestimated Sakura.

"I can't tell you," She nervously shifted her eyes to the right and back quickly. She could hear the muffled music emanating from his ipod's ear piece, but to gush about his older brother and have him accidentally overhear would not be in her best interest.

"Mou, Sakura," Ino pouted.

"Is he handsome?" Hinata asked.

Trying not to blush (as she did so very often), she answered, "Very."

"Hmm... well I could do a running list of all the handsome guys in Konoha High. Sadly, there aren't many of them, so it knocks the search down a bit." Ino filed her nails, thinking about it.

"I know the Akatsuki members are all very handsome," Ino suddenly spoke up, "They can kidnap me anytime." She had a dreamy look to her pretty face.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura scoffed, "Ino, what is wrong with you?"

Sasuke glared at the girl who was speaking.

Sakura's agitation and fidgeting after the question asked gave her away.

"Ah! So it is one of them, tell me!" Ino squealed a little to loudly.

Sakura held up her hands in a no-gesture, "I promise you it's not one of them."

Ino frowned, what a liar. She was a queen bee at manipulation and could tell when one wasn't being truthful.

"We better get back in our seats, Kakashi-sensei is coming," Hinata was the voice of reason and Sakura's savior.

Sasuke turned off his ipod and put it away. So, the little nerd liked someone within the Akatsuki. A sense of inferiority filled his being, he would not be beaten by anyone, even if it means approaching _her_ to have one more girl on his list. Taking in a deep breath, he put on a sexy facade and turned to the girl sitting beside him.

"Hey," He said lowly to gain her attention.

Sakura discreetly gazed about the room, was he talking to her?

"Meet me after class." His eyes gave her a sinful perusal.

Could it be true? Sakura pushed the nagging doubts to the back of her mind, her silly crush for him overcame it. Those words he said a few days ago to the Akatsuki weren't true! At that moment, all thoughts of his older brother flew out the window.

"Ok," Her voice was meek, but she mustered a smile.

Smirking as if he was the cat that stole the canary from the cage, he leaned back in his seat very satisfied.

"Alright, settle down everyone. I hope everyone is working towards the festival which is coming up at the end of this month," Kakashi organized his desk while speaking, "Now then, today we will go around the room and discuss your plans once you graduate."

A murmur of excited and nervous voices rose in the room.

"Who will go first?"

A hand shot up.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto?"

"I want to be the leader of Japan!"

An extensive period of silence followed, no one could speak since they were so shocked. Who knew Naruto had such an ambition?

"That's great," Hinata gave him a warm smile.

Naruto grinned back.

"Since you decided to speak, why don't you go next Hinata?" Kakashi started writing notes on his students.

"U-um... well..." Hinata adverted her lavender eyes to the old wooden desk, "I'd like to become a cook."

Suddenly she was hugged by something black and red with blonde hair.

"Awesome Hinata! Ne, ramen is my favorite meal!" He talked as if he was going to actually order it.

Hinata froze like a petrified statue.

"Eh, Hinata-chan?" She fell limp in his arms.

Chatter surrounded the couple,

"It looks like some sort of corny play the way he's holding her..."

"Did she really faint?"

"Does she do that around all guys?"

"Please escort Miss Hyuga to the nurse station." Kakashi asked Naruto.

Sakura glared at the blonde haired man as he carried her out of the room. She felt very protective of her friend and the things she heard about the Akatsuki... they were not to be trusted. Filing a note in her brain to talk to Hinata later about it, she heard _his_ name being called. Interested in his answer, she turned her head slightly to the right.

"Since my older brother will be taking over the family business, I will be joining the police department where my father is the captain." The way he said it and smirked, Sakura could have swore there were a few nosebleeds going around the room. Thankfully she didn't have classroom duty and felt sorry for the person that would have to mop up the puddles.

The discussion went around the room pretty fast and it was no surprise that Ino wanted to be a fashion designer with a minor in makeup.

"And lastly... Sakura?" Her teacher's only visible lazy eye landed on her, and so did the rest of the class.

"I want to be a world renown doctor." She spoke passionately.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked to himself, of course the nerd would want to be something that required real brains.

The bell rung to go to the next class.

Sasuke and Sakura both waited until the class emptied and their homeroom teacher left to go to the lounge again. With a final snap of the door closing, Sasuke looked at her with a keen eye. Standing up he started to walk to the front, Sakura stayed in her seat.

"I want to show you something up here."

_What could he possibly want to show me?_

Skeptical, she did what he asked.

He slammed his hands up against the chalkboard, effectively cornering her in. She shivered, but stared defiantly up at him. Chuckling, he reached down to remove her glasses. Sasuke wanted to see what was behind those obscure coke bottle glasses. Would she be even more ugly?

"Wh-what are you do-doing?" She managed to stutter out.

"Just stay still," Sasuke's eyes raked down over her small frame.

As his fingers touched her glasses, she jumped.

Growling low, he gripped her wrists and nailed them to the chalkboard with his hands.

"I thought I told you to stay still." Sakura suppressed another shiver.

He leaned closer, her heart hammered; was he going to kiss her?

She closed her eyes and tilted her face up and was met with laughter.

"You honestly thought I was going to kiss _you_?"

In truth, Sasuke had only kissed one girl and that was during his childhood days. After he entered highschool and bedded girls regularly, he never allowed them to kiss him. Pushing through his bad boy image, deep down he reserved kissing for the one he really liked. He still hasn't found the special girl yet.

"What do you want from me?"

Ah, the magical words.

Sasuke released her and sat down in Kakashi's chair and swiveled back and forth gently. Sakura gave him a distrustful look and rubbed her aching wrists. Sasuke fished the paper out of his pocket and took a pen out of the wolf cup sitting on the desk.

"I need you to sign this," He held the paper out.

"What's it for?"

"Just a list of the girls that either gave me blowjobs or I fucked them."

_How can he say that so casually? _Sakura's eye twitched.

"And why do you want me to sign it?" Sakura placed small fists on her hips, trying to appear intimidating.

"Because you are going to give me your virginity... or a blowjob, whichever you prefer, I'm not picky today."

Sakura came to the conclusion; Sasuke was a manwhore.

"How do you know if I'm a virgin?" Sakura glared.

"Who would fuck you?" Sasuke chuckled as she steamed.

"Apparently YOU!" Sakura shrieked.

"Hey, keep it down, we don't want anyone to come in now do we?" Sasuke persuaded.

Sakura took a few deep breaths, but that didn't stop the nagging bad thoughts to come back. Sasuke got tired of waiting for her to take the pen and paper so he folded the parchment up and put it back in his pocket; the pen found a place on the desk. Guess she could sign it after he was done with her.

"-You are just a means to an end," Sasuke pulled on his tie and unbuttoned the front of his shirt.

"To what?" Sakura edged closer to the ruler lying on the desk. He didn't pay attention to that.

"You don't need to concern yourself with the reason, come here," His sultry voice beckoned her.

"Don't touch me," She tried her best murderous glare, but it didn't dissuade him.

Sasuke gathered her close quickly and settled her on his lap. During the movement from point a: standing next to the desk to point b: Sasuke's lap, she had managed to snatch the ruler.

CRACK!

She had smacked it across his beautiful face so hard it actually splintered and broke. A small streak of blood followed by a nice red welt was forming on his cheek. Sakura took the distraction to ungracefully detach herself from his octopus-like hold, picked up her bag and ran out of the room in a full dash.

Sasuke touched his swollen cheek.

"Che, how annoying."

Sakura was already late for her next class, so she stopped by the girl's restroom. She gazed at her haggard expression in the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face. So what he said in the beginning with her eavesdropping was the horrible truth. She covered her mouth with a delicate hand, trying in vain to stop the sobbing.

"Ahnn.." A moan emanated from one of the stalls followed by a male grunting.

Heat rose up her neck, what the heck?

_It better not be Sasuke or I'll kill him..._

Sakura could see feet from under the stall door.

**In the stall**

Deidara had hiked up the girl's one leg and proceeded to thrust roughly. He had found Asami walking to class and used his charm to get what he wanted. It worked. Asami's bare breasts jiggled in tandem with his deep hard strokes. They had not undressed, he simply unzipped his pants and she still had her panties dangling from one foot; which was the one that was currently hiked.

"I'm cumming!" She said breathlessly between pants.

He grinned and pumped faster, close to reaching his climax as well. With one last thrust, he held her for a few moments coming off his high. Slipping out of her, he removed his condom and tossed it into the toilet. Asami handed him a some toilet paper to wipe himself off, and it followed along with the condom. As Asami pulled up her panties and fixed her bra, Deidara zipped his pants up.

"That was fun, but maybe next time somewhere with more room," With a kiss to her forehead, he unlocked the stall door and pushed it open.

**Outside the stall**

He found an angry pink haired girl clutching her school bag. A dangerous aura surrounded her being. Asami adverted her eyes in shame that she was caught by another girl and ran out of the restroom. Sakura watched the girl go and swiveled her head back around to the attractive blonde. He remarkably looked just like Ino, they could have been twins.

"Are all of you like this?" Sakura's piercing green eyes had an unholy light to them.

Deidara was a bit taken back.

"What?"

"Akatsuki... you are all manwhores!" She pointed at him with a shaking finger.

He tilted his head back in laughter, Sakura stood slightly shocked by his reaction.

"Well if you think that..." He came closer, "Why don't we have some fun?"

Sakura lifted the half broken ruler she never let go of and said,

"If you touch me, I will shank you."

The situation would have been most comical, but Sakura was dead serious.

_Just what is up with this chick? _(Deidara)

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Of Yaks & Chalk Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews so far! :)

**Chapter 4:** Of Yaks & Chalk Angels

Deidara popped open a coke and took a long swig.

"Tell us more Deidara-senpai!" Tobi happily bounced around the stoic male.

It was late afternoon and the Akatsuki convened for a meeting before leaving the school for the day. The school buildings drew long shadows on the ground against the setting sun. Birds flew and chirped merrily, flying home to roost for the night. Itachi and Kisame were in the middle of playing shogi, Kakazu was in the back of the room counting the gang's money and Hidan was rubbing his precious cross; chanting some dark incantation. Konan was sitting on Pein's lap, kissing each other passionately. Naruto was still tending to Hinata (the excuse he used to get out of classes and be next to her for the rest of the day), so the only one missing was Sasuke.

The door slammed open, Sasuke came in sporting a red welt and a long scratch on his cheek.

A round of laughter proceeded through the members.

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke yelled darkly while holding his cheek as if trying to hide the mark.

"Who did that to you? I want to send them flowers, hmm." Deidara grinned. It was a well known fact he despised both Uchiha brothers.

"None of your business," Sasuke threw himself into a nearby chair.

Deidara put a slender finger to his lips thoughtfully,

"Come to think of it, the crazy pink haired girl was wielding a broken piece of a ruler – I remember seeing blood on it." Then it dawned on him.

Deidara threw back his head in hearty laughter,

"You got Pwned by that little mouse? The great Uchiha Sasuke actually got rejected?"

Sasuke growled, ready to leave his seat to shut the blonde haired man up when someone stopped him.

"What?" He glared up at his Aniki.

"Hold still Sasuke," Itachi said and before Sasuke could get away, he was in the strong grip of his brother. Itachi's lean fingers firmly clasped onto his face to survey the damage. Sasuke looked flustered and agitated; he hated losing face. His older brother gently prodded the scratch, which made him hiss displeasure.

"You should ask Mother to look at it when we go home."

Sasuke adverted his onyx orbs to the desk, his fists balled in his lap.

"Ne, tell us how you escaped the pink haired demon!" Tobi nagged Deidara.

"Ehh? Well, she slowly backed out of the restroom, still holding onto the ruler like it was her life line and then dashed off in an unknown direction. I value my balls, hence the reason I did not push her, unlike someone."

Another verbal stab. Sasuke stood angrily, his eyes flaming.

"Sasuke, it's time to go home." Itachi had gathered his bag and stood in the doorway, expecting his little brother to follow him like a puppy. He didn't want Sasuke to get into a fight, so it was the only way to quickly defuse the situation.

Sasuke let out an aggravated snarl, snatching up his apparel and stomping after his brother.

* * *

**Location: Girl's Locker Room**

Sakura was about to change out of her uniform to go home when Hinata came up from behind her. Instant relief filled her heart.

"Ah, Hinata, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Much better..." Hinata noticed her back, "Ano, why do you have chalk on the back of your uniform?"

Sakura flushed instantly, not wanting to relive those moments.

"Um..." Gotta find an excuse!

"I felt like making a chalk angel on the board." That was surely a crappy excuse; Sakura shifted her eyes away, hoping she would buy it.

"Chalk angel?" Hinata appeared thoughtful.

Sakura then let out an indignant shriek, "Does this mean I walked around for five periods like this? No one told me?"

She placed her hands to the wall with her head down in obvious depression.

Hinata gave her a nervous smile, "Ne, it's not that bad." And waved her hand in a calm down gesture.

Sakura glanced at her friend all teary eyed.

Ino came bounding up, "You'll never guess what happened to me today!" She twittered happily before realizing a depressed and angry aura was being released by Sakura. Did she just see a small demon leave her friend's body?

Shaking off the fear, she questioned, "What's wrong with her?"

"Bad day," Hinata replied softly.

Somehow Sakura found the will to push away from the wall and started to change out of her uniform.

"Sai-sama asked me out!" Ino couldn't hold her secret anymore.

"Sai-sama?" Both of the new girls exchanged confused glances.

Ino's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You don't know who he is?" Ino stamped her foot.

"Calm down," Sakura slipped on an oversized shirt and pulled faded pants up, "Since we are new, we do not know a lot of people here."

As if to say, cut us a break!

Ino nodded in agreement, "He is our class president! The one who handles all matters concerning our grade level."

"Oh I see," Sakura stuffed her uniform in her bag and picked up the broken piece of ruler. She hesitated for a moment before adding it carefully to her belongings, somehow she felt safe with it.

As they left the girl's locker room, Ino finally noticed the piece of wood sticking out of Sakura's school bag.

"What is that?"

"It's a memento..." Sakura answered mysteriously.

Curiosity killed the cat, "Oh, how so?"

"Let's just say a certain someone will think twice before he messes with me again."

* * *

The next day...

Sakura watched as Sasuke entered the classroom, he walked calm and collected, though she knew there was a storm brewing inside. She saw the large bandage that was attached to his cheek and bit her lip to stop the giggles that were trying to bubble up. Sasuke gave her a cutting glare (if looks could kill) and proceeded to ignore her as Kakashi did role-call. Sakura sighed in relief.

She could hear his fangirls muttering,

"Oh, poor baby, who did that to him?"

"Who ever it was I'll find out and kill them!" (Sakura sweat dropped)

"Will it leave a scar?" A collective gasp before upset moans broke out.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey," The voice was sharp and cutting.

Tight lipped she gave him her attention, "Yes? Can I help you?"

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and extended the other out.

"Give me a pencil."

Sakura sputtered, "Excuse me?"

The nerve of this guy! How could he order her around so easily after yesterday's incident?

Huffing cutely, she tried her best to appear snobby, "Sorry, but this is the only pencil I have." She twirled it between her fingers.

"Listen _princess_, you owe me." He emphasized condescendingly.

"I don't owe you anything," She hissed quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself while Kakashi was going through the list of students.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes you do." He pointed to the bandage.

"This wound you gave me, I could have easily reported you to the school or worse... filed an assault charge." He loved seeing her face steam.

Sakura was literally gurgling on her own spit, angry as a hellcat.

"Tell me, how does it look on a resume to get into college?" He ticked off examples, "Suspension from school or a filed assault charge on your permanent record? Perhaps both?"

Sakura frowned, "You can't prove it was me."

She had a point there.

_Darnit, I almost won._ Sasuke gave a conceding growl before putting his attention towards the lesson for today.

The small rush of victory stole over her and she smiled happily. Intertwining his fingers together, he rested his chin once more. While pretending interested in Kakashi's lecture, he stole glances at the the one he affectionately called 'little nerd'. He had to find something to bend her to his will. His dark pools landed on the sharp jagged object peeking out of her school bag. Ah ha! If he could get the crime scene weapon, he would have her nailed.

He asked a girl behind him to offer a pencil, which she gladly gave with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke rewarded her with a sexy smirk, blood gushed like a waterfall from the girl's nose. He chuckled, females... they were all too easy to please. He wrote a few sentences as to not seem suspicious before the said borrowed pencil innocently fell off his desk and rolled toward Sakura's bag. She was currently scribbling notes furiously, intently listening to the lesson, unaware of the sneaking hand.

CRUNCH

Sasuke saw stars.

Lee had tromped on Sasuke's hand while making his way up to the board. The disgruntled Uchiha quickly retracted his hand and clutched it.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you there," Lee's carefree voice only agitated Sasuke even more. Sakura woke up from her studious-girl trance and gazed at the boy who caused her so much trouble.

A small snort of laughter from her almost undid him.

What was this? Laugh at Sasuke week?

Lee made his way to the board, skirting around the fangirls that tried to trip him due to hurting their 'Sasuke-kun'.

"My pencil..." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched visibly, "it's next to your bag."

Sakura leaned down, picked it up and handed it over.

Sasuke smirked through the throbbing pain in his hand and faced the front once more.

_Not even a thank you?_

Sasuke could feel dark vibes surrounding him.

The door to the classroom opened unexpectedly.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I was told to deliver these to Miss Sakura Haruno," one of the teacher's assistants occupied the doorway with a very large present. A few people pointed her out to the assistant. Sakura sulked and slid down in her seat, not liking being the center of attention. She was greeted with a large bouquet of flowers. The aroma they gave off was heavenly, even the other girls in the class subconsciously leaned towards them.

Sakura found a note nestled in the beautiful bouquet.

_To Miss Sakura Haruno_

_My three times removed cousin Sasuke can be a real ass, but not to worry my dear! I shall come visit you soon. This present is a thank-you for marring his delicate features as well as his ego. Wondering who I am? I betcha you are! (flip page here)_

Sakura flipped the card with force.

_All in due time love!_

_Signed,_

_~Uchiha M._

This mysterious guy had used the flip side to scrawl his signature in big letters. She thought Sasuke had an ego the size of the Americas, but this person may even have a bigger one! Oh, the horror.

Who the hell is this? Sakura's green eyes flamed, another Uchiha?

Sasuke was interested in who sent the flowers, though he'd dare not ask the nerd. A light bulb went off above his head, so brightly his classmates were temporarily blinded by the shining brilliance of it. It must have been Deidara! He honestly thought the fellow Akatsuki member was fooling around... apparently not. Satisfied with his reasoning (albeit wrong reasoning), he grouchy crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair in the same fashion Sakura did a few moments ago.

After the interruption the class resumed without difficulty.

The bell rang to go to the next class and the moment Sakura gathered her things, Ino and Hinata swarmed her like bees.

"Who sent those? They are positively lovely," Ino cupped one flower and breathed in. The Yamanaka family owned a flower shop so Ino had a deep founding respect and love for all flowers.

"Do we really have to go to the next class?" Sakura purposely dragged her feet for dramatic effect while protectively carrying her present.

"You should leave those somewhere safe, gym is not the best place for them."

"You are right..." Sakura contemplated, "Maybe I can just keep them here for now, if Kakashi doesn't mind."

"He won't," Ino shrugged indifferent.

Sakura took the card and placed it in her bag for safe keeping.

* * *

**Location: Gym Locker Room**

Sakura, Hinata and Ino all dressed in the appropriate gym wear. It consisted of spandex shorts (that cut in the crotch) along with a long sleeved top. They waited for their teacher to make his entrance. She saw the boys gather at the other end of the court. Sasuke gave her a withering glance before focusing back on the blonde baka (idiot) who was speaking excitedly to him. How can one be so happy and energetic all the time?

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Never mind, Sakura found someone worse.

Thus, their sensei did a flying kick into the gym while landing gracefully on his feet. Grunting in approval he gazed upon his students with fiery determination. Sakura shivered involuntary; he looked just like Lee! The similarity was uncanny. Lee's eyebrows were a thin forest compared to those jungle brows.

"The power of youth compels you!" He struck the classic nice guy pose. He wore tight green spandex suit that revealed every contour of his body. EVERY contour.

"I think I'm going to yak." (Ino's wonderful comment)

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Of Minty Gum & Shiny Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! To Itachi's Vampiress: I tried contacting you to reply, but it says you are blocking any incoming PMs. Please go to your account and enable it.

**Chapter 5: **Of Minty Gum & Shiny Cars

While Ino dry heaved in the corner, Sakura faced the male teacher.

"I don't mean to be rude, but where is Anko-sensei?"

Gai still in his various poses, paused a moment to answer,

"She is out sick due to some bad dumplings."

So the female gym teacher in charge of the girls were sick with food poisoning. Just great... now they had to deal with this... interesting character.

"Alright! We will all start with 100 laps! Those who fail doing 100 laps will then do 200 sit ups! Those who fail doing 200 sit ups will-"

"I think we get it sensei." Sakura was not looking forward to running in 100 degree heat and most of the girls thought the same thing.

"Do we have to run?" Ino managed to stop her stomach from rebelling and focused on the track outside instead of the teacher in charge, in case her eyes might land upon him again.

"You have the power of youth behind you!" Meaning yes, run my lovelies!

"Come on, we better start." Hinata motioned to the gym doorway.

Out on the track, the boys were already running laps. The girls took their time stretching, and some of the male species paused to ogle at them. Most boys drooled appreciatively at how Hinata's large bust bounced. Sakura noticed and gave them a rude hand gesture. Ino tried calming the irate pink haired girl to no avail. Sasuke easily jogged along side his best friend who was-yep you guessed it-still talking. He didn't pay attention to Naruto's mundane chatter, but watched as Sakura flicked off the male population and her blonde friend forced the hand down while exchanging words. He chuckled.

"Watch me Gai-sensei!"

VROOOM

Sasuke and Naruto almost got blasted over by a streak of green, it looped the track blindingly fast and came back around. He grabbed Naruto by the collar this time and pulled him out of the way. It was one of their classmates, Rock Lee. Oh god, did he adopt the green spandex from the teacher? Now they even looked more alike. This time it was Sakura's stomach that turned.

Staying out of Lee's fast lane, the rest of the students jogged easily around the oval shaped course. The girls were going at a good clip when Ino took a bad step, clutched her chest, and went down dramatically. Hinata and Sakura reacted like mother hens. Ino clasped onto Sakura's hand and looked up to her as if she was an angel.

"I can't go on anymore," The baby blue eyes pleaded, "don't worry about me...just go."

Sakura suppressed a laugh. She definitely needed to work on her acting skills. Regardless, Gai-sensei bought the act and had her sent to the nurses station. Before disappearing into the gym to change, Sakura saw her wink. They started to jog again. Naruto spotted them ahead and raced up to Hinata, knocking Sakura out of her lane. Giving him a dirty look she fell back at a slower pace. Sasuke caught up and decided to antagonize the little nerd.

"You obviously have no talent," Sasuke spoke conversationally.

She took the bait, "What do you mean?"

"You are running dead last."

A vein ticked above her brow, "Then tell me your _magnificence_, why are you running next to the _dead last_?"

"I already have 52 laps down, I felt the need point out a few things. What lap are you on? Oh... 21."

"That is because Ino fell ill on the track and I was helping her!"

_And how does he know my exact number of laps?_

Unless he had been counting.

"Hn. Well why don't we have a race?" Sasuke sped up a little and she followed. She hated to lose and had a bit of a competitive streak.

"If I win?" Sakura rose an eyebrow while being in perfect stride of him.

"I'll leave you alone for a week." He smirked.

_Just a week?_ She frowned.

"And if you win?" An unpleasant tingle raced down her spine.

"You sit on my lap and bare your breasts to me. No harming me in anyway and I'm allowed to touch."

Sakura faltered a step, make that two.

Before she could recover he said, "Let's go!"

Sakura chased after him.

She was already 31 laps behind, thankfully the track wasn't big.

Lee had already long finished his number of laps and now was doing sit ups. Talk about an overachiever.

_**CHA!**_ Sakura flew by Sasuke and started to make up her laps. Sasuke deliberately slowed his pace so that she could catch up to his number of laps. As soon as she turned the corner to her 52nd lap, he picked up speed again. Sakura was starting to tire, but it didn't deter her determination to win. Lap after lap they matched each other, his mocking smirk followed her every move. Was he playing with her? Purposely going at her pace so that she'd get her hopes up to win? Bastard. As they approached the finish line, someone stepped on her shoelace, causing her to trip up. That someone crossed the finish line and let out a triumphant shout, high-fiving Naruto who was clueless about the wager.

Sakura laid on the track, panting with her skin crawling in anger. He played dirty so he could win. She should have never taken the bait. She saw Hinata lean over her in concern. The soles of her feet burned as well as her lungs. She didn't have the energy to move and submitted herself to the blazing sun to be fried like an egg. The Hyuga heiress offered her hand, which Sakura ignored.

Another shadow fell over her prostrate form.

"You did not finish 100 laps therefore you do 200 situps!" It was Gai-sensei.

_Fuck my life._

Mentally and physically exhausted she made her way to the showers. Sasuke was coming out of the boys locker room freshly showered and bumped her shoulder, effectively catching her attention.

He whispered, "My car. Free period."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a shiny and expensive red car. The windows were tinted and she saw a smoke trail escape from the driver's side. He was smoking and the music was blasting, which caused the car to vibrate and shake. She stood there like an idiot as he finished his cigarette and popped in a piece of gum. Opening the car door, he shoved his seat back and patted his lap. Sighing, she came to him. He took her school bag from her and tossed it into the passenger seat. Gathering her by the waist he yanked her down and positioned her on his lap. When the driver door closed, she felt like a trapped rat. With the steering wheel at her back and Sasuke at her front, there was no escape.

"Well?" He raised a fine eyebrow, "Do you want to do it or shall I?"

He rested a arm around her waist and partially cupped her bottom. Sakura's fingers itched for the ruler, she glanced sideways to her parcel. It taunted her with it being in arm's reach, but he distracted her by loosening his tie and unbuttoning his front. Gee, that brought back memories. She slowly undid her bow tie and unbuttoned her blouse revealing a blue and white lacy bra. Blushing she shifted her eyes away, she could not bare her breasts to him. Growling softly at her not following his won wager, popped both breasts out of their confinements. Cool air assaulted her nipples, causing them to harden.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure. Despite her small size, her nipples were rosy pink and just the right size. His free hand reached up, gently squeezing and massaging the supple flesh below his fingers. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath and held herself very still. Experimentally he tweaked and rolled one of nipples to judge her response. She bit her lip, trying not to let a moan out that was persistently pressing her lips seeking escape. He'd make her moan. Sticking the piece of gum in the side of his cheek, he inclined his head and took the hard bud into his mouth. Swirling the rosy nipple with his hot and wet tongue caused her to moan and arch into him, bumping pelvises together. In that moment, she became painfully aware of him. His touch, smell, and the solid mass of pure male beneath her small body. A pool of aching heat settled in her stomach. Smirking, he nipped the puckered bud.

"Ngh!" She shuddered.

Sasuke released his mouth from her breast, a string of saliva followed. His fingers still dancing over the soft flesh. Pressing even closer, his lips touched the shell of her ear.

"You can touch me," The smell of his minty breath wafted into her nostrils.

She might not have another chance, so she seized the opportunity. Who wouldn't?

Licking her lips and with shaking hands, she splayed her fingers over the wide expanse of tan muscle; fingertips tracing over satiny flesh. He flexed instinctively and it added to her pleasure. He returned to licking, nipping, and kneading her breasts. She closed her eyes lost in pleasure. He took that time to reach over and steal the ruler from her bag, slipping it down between the seats to retrieve later.

A tap on the window; someone was there.

Sakura jumped and hit her head on the roof of the car. She hissed in pain. Quickly covering her girls and buttoning her blouse, he pressed the car button to lower the window a crack. It was his brother, she paled.

"Sasuke, it's time to head back to class." He spared her a glance before heading in the direction of the school.

Instant mortification. He had caught her in a very compromising position. How could she ever face him again and not die of embarrassment? She noticed Sasuke didn't even button up his shirt or straightened his tie, as if he did this regularly. He probably did.

As she finished putting her bow tie in place, he held up the infamous piece of paper.

"We still have time for a quickie, sign?"

SMACK!

She stomped away from the car with her school bag lopped over her shoulder. Sakura was so pissed off, she didn't realize the ruler was missing.

Rubbing his good cheek (that was now reddening) he placed the ruler in a crime scene bag he got from the police department. Bingo.

_I've got you now little nerd._

* * *

"So what did you do for your free period Sakura?" Ino stretched out onto the desk beside her waiting for Ibiki-sensei to come in and teach math.

"Um.. library." Sakura fidgeted in her seat.

"Really? Because I didn't see you there."

"I was in the back where the solo compartments are located."

"Ah," Ino got out her books, "Could you come home with me today? I have a date with Sai-sama for tonight and need help picking out the perfect dress."

"Sure," Sakura mumbled.

Ibiki came in and started to teach the class. The way he taught was as if they were going into a battle and had to strategically lay out your numbers. It was a interesting way to teach math, but Sakura didn't mind. She exited the class with Ino and headed towards the school gates. She told Hinata to go on without her and she'd get Ino to drive her home once they were done picking out stuff for the date. Naruto escorted Hinata to her waiting limo and kissed her cheek. Sakura frowned again, she really needed to talk to her about Naruto and the Akatsuki. A red car honked at them while exiting the parking lot.

"Was that Sasuke?" Ino craned her neck to watch the car leave.

Sakura bristled.

* * *

End Chapter


	6. Of Sparkly Eyes & Talks Of Sleepovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: **Of Sparkly Eyes & Talks Of Sleepovers

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Ino spun in a light blue sun dress.

"It looks great," Sakura replied, sitting on her friend's bed.

"You said that about the other ten dresses I've put on," Ino's brow ticked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at these things." Girly things.

Sakura bit her lip, green eyes on the balled fists in her lap.

"Did something happen?" Ino carefully removed the dress, now only in her undergarments.

"No." _Yes._

"So tell me about this boy you like, the one you couldn't tell me in class." The blue-eyed girl grabbed her soda off the dresser and took a big swig.

"I-I like..." Who? Sasuke or Itachi? Perhaps both?

"Hmm?"

She finally answered, "Itachi."

"Ah, Sasuke's hunky older brother. Not a bad choice." Ino grinned and turned back to start pawing in her closet.

"Well, if you want to catch his attention, you need to dress more provocatively. Not like a slut... dress in a way to tell him, _I'm available __– on a sexy level_." Ino pulled out a yellow sun dress this time.

"Here, try this on." She tossed it to Sakura.

"Thank you." She tried on the dress. Ino stood behind her.

"You look good, now," Ino's fingers reached up to remove the glasses only for her friend to escape her clutches.

"Ino... I can't remove my glasses..." Sakura blushed.

"Why not? You look silly in them," Ino huffed, and the look she gave Sakura told her she wasn't going to give up.

"I'll remove them and show you..." Sakura nervously reached up and lifted her glasses from her face.

Ino's eyes sparkled with love.

She put the glasses back down. Normal.

Up.

Sparkly.

Down.

Normal.

A sigh.

"See?"

"Wow! You have gorgeous eyes! Just like shining emeralds!" Ino gushed and clung to her.

"This is the reason why I don't show my eyes. People become instantly drawn towards me – a strong infatuation."

She nervously patted her hair, which drew Ino's attention.

"And the hair?" A fine blonde eyebrow rose.

"I just never thought about dressing up and doing girly stuff."

"Can I at least attempt a make over?"

"Sure..."

Thus, Sakura fell into Ino's clutches.

* * *

"Ino..." Sakura hissed, "I feel ridiculous."

"No, you look awesome...!" Ino pushed her towards school.

Since they had to follow school protocol and wear uniforms, it didn't stop Ino from spicing Sakura's clothing up. On her right chest she wore a bright green broach, her blouse v-neck line was noticeably lower, and her skirt was considerably shorter.

"Stop pawing at yourself," Ino didn't like that Sakura was trying to undo all her hard work.

Sakura was pulling down her short skirt in vain.

"Can I just fake an illness and go home?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, there is Sai-sama!" Ino waved and giggled at a pale dark haired boy across the courtyard. He turned upon hearing his name and smiled back. Ino was dissolved into a muddle of ooze on the cement. Sakura suppressed a snort.

"Ino..." She hissed gently, "Please stop you are embarrassing..."

Puddle-Ino paid her friend no mind and glided her way over to her beau; magically reforming into the perky bright blonde she was before the sudden transformation. Sakura let out a sigh of relief; however that didn't last long.

_**S**_MACK!

Sakura jumped sky high, rubbing her sore ass.

Turning in fury she saw a divine mouth that was curved into a smirk, deep dark eyes, and raven bangs obstructing her view.

"Nice ass." He remembered gripping onto it in his car, and seeing her new... "look"... shall we say it, brought out his dirty side once more. Sakura flamed to the roots of her pink hair, she looked like an ugly tomato; the red and pink clashed horribly. Instinctively she reached for the ruler that had been sitting in the netting of her outside satchel; only to come up empty handed.

"What?" She gasped in horror, digging through her school bag, wondering if she misplaced it.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke held up the broken piece of ruler, the gold siding glinted off the morning sun.

"Give it back," Sakura hissed through her teeth, looking livid.

"Hn, kitty got claws," He purposely dangled it over her head, while she jumped up and down helplessly. Onlookers watched the strange couple with interest. Sasuke admired the way her small tits bounced up and down in their confinements, heaving almost out of the now low V-neck blouse. Surely Ino's doing, he'd have to thank the blonde haired girl later.

"What do you want?" Sakura panted, finally exhausted from jumping.

"I have plans for you my cherry blossom." He tapped her nose with a lean finger; she held back the urge to bite the offending digit. Smirking, he deposited the sacred weapon into his own bag, making sure to zip it up tight. Sakura's fingers twitched uncontrollably... how she wanted to strangle him.

"See you at class," Sasuke moved past her, answering the call of the blonde idiot on the steps yelling at the top of his lungs. Sakura glared at the Uchiha's back as his body followed by it's shadow disappeared into the school.

Breathe Sakura, you can do it, in – out – in – out – in-

"SAKURA MY LOVE!"

As if Sakura's day could get any worse, she was tackle hugged by something muscular, tall, and oh so male.

"Mrph!" She squeaked in the strangers hold, wildly thrashing. He swung her around in his tight hug laughing manically. Some students hurried on to class, wanting to get away from this weirdo.

The stranger finally released his hold, a deep gulp of precious oxygen expanded her air-deprived lungs.

"What the hell-" Sakura's words died on her lips.

"Sasuke-?" She stared open mouthed, glancing at the school entrance, then back on the stranger. How could he change so fast? Sakura tried crawling away from the Sasuke-look-alike. Alas, operation sneak away was not successful.

"Do not compare me to my three times removed cousin-" He raked his fingers through his dark blue bangs and smiled down at the pink haired girl, who cowered in fright. Chuckling, he leaned down and offered her a hand. Reluctantly, she took it.

"I'm sorry, but w-ho-are you?"

The man clutched onto a nearby tree in obvious depression.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"How can Tenshi not know me?" He mumbled to himself. Egggads! Were those dark spirits circling him? Sakura placed her small hands up in surrender, waving them gently from side to side.

"Please, tell me." Against her better judgment, she rested a shaky hand on the tall muscular male. Warm lean hands encased her own and his body dipped into a bow. Sakura tried her best not to shriek in panic, as the scene was akin to a man proposing to a woman.

His dark eyes glittered up at her glasses (and how offending they were!), "I'm Madara, Tenshi."

Wait a second.

It couldn't be... _"Do not compare me to my __**three times removed cousin**__-"_

It had to be him, this mysterious _M. Uchiha,_ who sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. This man and Sasuke bore a striking resemblance to the point they could almost be twins. She shuddered at the thought. Somehow, this Uchiha seemed different, he was emotional and carefree; the total opposite of Itachi and Sasuke. One thing she did notice about Madara is his hair was longer and flowed in spikes down his back, while Sasuke always kept his short cropped. Sakura relaxed a bit.

Too busy comparing notes about the two in her mind, she was caught off guard by his question, "What - in the name of all that is holy - are you wearing?"

A harsh slam back down to reality.

"Errr.. a friend tried giving me a make-over."

"More like a fashion disaster," He circled her like a vulture.

The school bell chimed, signaling the start of homeroom/first period.

"I-I have to go now," Sakura edged away from Madara.

"Wait, let me come with you," He looped her arm in his protectively.

"Are you even enrolled?" Sakura asked, hoping he wasn't. She didn't need ANOTHER Uchiha to deal with, two was enough.

"Yep! I enrolled a few days ago, my teacher is Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stopped walking so abruptly, he was jerked backwards.

"W-what did you say?" Green eyes glued downward, staring at her feet.

Madara smiled and started tugging her along. The second bell chimed, the first warning. Sakura let herself be dragged by this seemingly cheerful Uchiha, too mentally destroyed to put up a fight. He was introduced to the class and his assigned seat was in the far back. Not liking his seating position, he picked up his desk and placed it between Sasuke and Sakura. Smirking with satisfaction, he planted himself down like a king. Sasuke was less than thrilled that _he_ was here. When did he transfer anyway? Kakashi's lazy eye roved over to the unlikely trio before shrugging and going back to the black board.

Sasuke snapped a record of pencils before the lesson was over, feeling sickened by Madara's lovely dovey attitude towards the nerd. Glaring with jealousy, he watched them. Sakura giggled and leaned into his cousin's ear. Sasuke bristled.

"He seems a little put off, no?" She loved the reaction she was getting out of the usually stoic Uchiha. Sasuke's face took on the look of cute indignation. He was the school's heart throb, and he alone was going to be Akatsuki's leader; not that sad excuse for an Uchiha. The one who spouted weird nonsense, living life carefree, and being over emotional. No, Uchihas were supposed to be arrogant, confident, and reserved. For now, he would ignore the odd couple, until he came up with a new plan. Patience Sasuke, patience.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Ino waved her hand in a greeting as they met up after school.

"Ino," Sakura nodded and started to walk with her friend, purposefully scuffling her feet.

"You are going to ruin your shoes," Ino pointed out, but she didn't care.

"Listen, Hinata agreed to a sleep over this weekend at her place!" Another one of Ino's brilliant plans, it would give her the perfect excuse for boy talk and possible make-overs.

Sakura giggled nervously as they approached Hinata at the gate.

"Sleep over?" Out of nowhere Madara appeared over Sakura's shoulder.

"Ah!" Startled she jumped and turned.

"You are not invited!" Sakura pointed at him, trying to muster a mean aura.

He gently clasped her pointing hand with his own.

"Tenshi, you words wound me deeply," He visibly swooned, all the girls held back from laughing. Was he always this dramatical?

"You give Ino a run for her money," Sakura finally let a small giggle escape, blushing at his charm.

"So can I come?" Madara turned his sparkly eyes on Hinata and Ino.

"I-I don't seem the harm..." Hinata replied.

Ino grinned, "The more the merrier! Let's go!"

As they parted different ways to get ready for the sleep over, two figures were hiding behind one of the school's trees.

"Hey, teme! Madara got invited, maybe I can ask Hinata-"

THOCK!

"Itai!" Naruto clutched his throbbing head.

"You idiot, how would Akatsuki members look going to a girl's sleep over?" His strong jaw ticked visibly.

"How can I leave Hinata alone with that-" For the first time, Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Doesn't mean we can't spy on them, let's go." Sasuke headed to his car, intent on making sure Sakura and Madara didn't get too close.

* * *

Tenshi - Angel

End Chapter


	7. Of Pretty Bows & Dark Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Contains sexual themes.

A/N: Sakura still wears her glasses, she has never removed them. No one knows what lies behind those glasses just yet except for Ino.

**Chapter 7:** Of Pretty Bows & Dark Intentions

* * *

**"Your skin is pale white and ice cold…" **

The group watched with avid interest. Madara sat on the floor in front of the sofa, completely decked out in a colorful array of small bows in his hair. He would sacrifice his manhood in order to be close to Sakura. The girls sat on the couch, the popcorn bowl situated in Ino's lap. Sakura blindly reached over to grab some when her hand landed on something round and soft.

"Uhh.. Sakura?" Ino said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She did not take her eyes off the screen.

"Is there any reason why you are molesting me?" Sakura accidentally touched Ino's chest rather than the popcorn bowl.

Snatching her hand back she blushed prettily.

"I didn't know you swung both ways Tenshi!" Madara turned to see Sakura glaring down at him.

"I don't!" Shaking her head back and forth defiantly only served to make him grin.

**"You don't go out in the sunlight… your eyes change color…"**

"Hey my eyes change color, wanna see?" Madara tried climbing in Sakura's lap.

"No thanks, get down, you're obstructing my view," She pushed him away playfully, he pouted. She giggled.

**"I know what you are…"**

Everyone leaned toward the TV.

**"Say it… out loud…"**

A tense silence followed.

**"Vampire."**

"Oh, totally called it!" Ino shouted.

"Do v-vampires really exist?" Hinata asked in wonderment.

"They do," Madara's tone became serious, turning once again to the three girls on the couch.

He grinned, showing pointed canines.

"I want to drink your blood!" He went for Sakura.

She screamed and beat him away with her pillow.

Everyone laughed.

Something knocked against the nearby window.

Madara twisted his head around to see spiky black and blonde hair peaking out of the bushes.

"Teme, you just can't barge in there!" Naruto was holding Sasuke down after he tried going through the window. Literally.

Sasuke rubbed the forming lump on his forehead.

He chanced another peek. Madara was grinning evilly from where he sat, knowing Sasuke was turning himself inside out.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ladies," He swept gallantly out of the living room.

"Where is he going?"

"Don't know…" Sakura reached for the popcorn again, this time she was successful.

Madara quietly exited the house and made his way over to the peeping toms.

"Sasuke, I thought your mother taught you better than to peep on unsuspecting girls. You shame the pride of the Uchiha clan. And you, blondie, shouldn't you be slurping ramen somewhere?" Madara pointed in an arrogant manner.

Sasuke bristled and stood, hastily wiping the debris off his shirt. Naruto followed suit.

"Me? Shaming the pride of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke's dark eyes roved to the pretty bows in Madara's hair, "pot calling the kettle black?"

Madara didn't retort childishly or become irritated, but a slow sadistic smile etched across his face. An eerie gleeful smile.

"Mere pretense, I want to get close to your little cherry blossom," He reveled in the sight of Sasuke's angry face, "And make her answer…."

He got closer to the younger Uchiha, leaning over Sasuke's shoulder and whispering into the shell of the boy's ear, "to my every whim."

Sasuke reeled back in disgust, Madara's intentions are anything but innocent.

"I must return, they will be wondering where I am." He turned away from the seething Sasuke and the confused Naruto.

Pausing at the door, Madara couldn't resist one last jab, "I wonder what color her hair is down there? Is it pink?"

It was a challenge, plain and simple. Without speaking direct words to each other, a race began.

Now not only would Sasuke be fighting to win the Akatsuki leadership, he would have to beat Madara to the punchline - Who would bed Sakura first?

Sasuke, who always wanted to get the last word in any conversation, replied spitefully,

"Hn. Nice bows." The door to the house closed.

An awkward silence.

"Hey Sasuke, does this mean we do a stake out all night?" Naruto's stomach grumbled a bit.

Sasuke pinned a glare at his best friend as if to say, _Hell yes._

* * *

"I'm sorry I took so long Tenshi," Madara grinned, "We had a couple of peeping toms."

"Really? Where?" Ino peered over the couch, her blue beady eyes searching.

"I ran them off."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Madara!"

They watched the end of Twilight and by that time it was 11:30pm.

"Time for bed," The girls grabbed the pillows and blankets they had carted down stairs to watch the movie.

"Hinata and I will share a bed," Ino said while Sakura paled.

She didn't want to spend a night with Madara. In a bed. Alone.

"Ummm… I'll just sleep on the couch then, no big deal." Sakura offered nervously.

"What's the matter Tenshi? I won't hurt you!" Madara's pleading dark gorgeous eyes made her resistance waver.

"How about we all sleep together on the floor? We can pull out some sleeping bags, that way we'll all be together." Hinata suggested and surprisingly didn't stutter.

"Great idea!" Sakura jumped at the suggestion.

Madara frowned and glared, but it disappeared once Sakura turned to smile at him.

"Alright, you win," He answered.

"Wait! We can't go to bed yet…" Ino swung her pillow dangerously, "Without a pillow fight!"

Screams and laughter erupted as everyone started to whack each other.

Hinata's pillow ripped and gave way, scattering the stuffing all over the floor. Ino and Madara were left fighting as Sakura panted on the ground, suddenly tired. The Hyuga Heiress slipped away for a moment to grab an extra pillow and re-joined the group. They finally called it quits as the clock chimed 12:00am. Pulling out the sleeping bags from a nearby closet they settled down to go to sleep. The pinkette sighed and snuggled down in the soft bedding, unaware of red eyes watching her every move. Oh, he would have her mind, body, and soul. Why? Because he had over heard the conversation between Sasuke, Itachi, and their mother a few days ago.

**/Flashback/**

"What happened to your cheek?" Mikoto frowned, worried, while applying a cleanser.

Sasuke hissed, but did not move from his mother's touch. He did not answer her, so Itachi (who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen that they occupied), answered for his younger brother.

"He insulted (_sexually assaulted_) a girl at school." Itachi omitted the truth, knowing Sasuke would get a back lash either way.

Sasuke grimaced. Here it comes.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Mikoto tossed down the bandage she was about to place on her son's cheek and moved her hands to her hips.

"I thought I raised you better than that! Especially a young lady!" She ranted.

Oh, precious Mikoto… thankfully you aren't aware of what Sasuke-kun does in his free time.

"Hai Mother," Sasuke reverted back to the eight year old boy who got scolded when taking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner time. She had told him it would spoil his dinner, but he went against her rules. Since that day, Sasuke lost his love of sweets. In the eyes of a child, mother is god. After a good ten minute lecture and a not-so-gentle bandage slap to the cheek, she released him. He stumbled out onto the back porch, inhaling the summer night air with relish. He loved his mother, but sometimes she was suffocating. Itachi joined him, holding a tea cup; slowly sipping the liquid from it.

"I just got a lecture, I don't need another one, especially from you." He growled, turning away from his kin.

The movement and words told Itachi that his younger brother was inwardly pouting.

"Always such a child," Itachi sighed, "Do you want to know why Father is so fixated on me?"

"No," Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. More than anything in the world, he wanted to be recognized by his father.

"I do what the clan and Father says, I don't question it. If you were more studious and tried harder…"

_To be like you…_ Sasuke filled in the space bitterly.

"And quit Akatsuki, then maybe Father will look at you."

No, no way in hell would he quit. Sasuke saw power in Akatsuki that had a far reach beyond the school grounds. If he could control Akatsuki, he would easily subdue all the other gangs in the city. In time, the city itself would bend to his will. He would force his Father to recognize him as a son and as someone to be respected; like his older brother. Scoffing, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"That is a disgusting habit," Itachi pointed out.

"Like I care what you think." A click of the lighter.

_Fl_ick. _Flick_. Flame.

"I would advise you from staying away from Sakura Haruno."

"Heh, why? What does she mean to you?" Sasuke gave him a mocking smirk before returning his gaze to the rising full moon.

"She is a smart girl-"

"She is nothing but a nerd. A nobody." The young Uchiha touched his bandage cheek.

"Someday you are going to find yourself a girl," Another scoff, "who you will fall in love with and change your whole perspective on life."

Since when was his older brother such a sage? It disturbed him.

"The question is," Itachi's gaze fell on his brother's shadowed form, "will you recognize her love before it's too late or risk losing her forever."

Unbeknownst to the two Uchihas below, Madara was listening on the roof. He always kept tabs on the clan members and saw Sasuke's thirst for power. Of course he knew about the Akatsuki contest and this mystery girl that injured Sasuke with a simple ruler.

Sakura Haruno would be Sasuke's downfall.

Footsteps followed by the shoji door sliding shut told him he was alone.

Chuckling he licked his lips.

_I'm coming for you… Sakura._

* * *

Sasuke walked into homeroom with a stiff gait, Naruto no better. Both had sleep deprived faces. They had held an all night vigil, not once did Sasuke move his onyx pools from Sakura's slumbering body. Madara slept next to her in his own sleeping bag, cracking an eye open to see Sasuke's long shadow casted in through the window. Smirking, he ran a hand over her sleeping form, grazing a supple mound of flesh hidden by her shirt. He groped gently, massaging and squeezing. Sakura let out a small moan, but didn't awaken. Naruto had to hold Sasuke back from once again going through the window. Satisfied for the moment, Madara removed his hand and closed his eyes; quickly falling into an untroubled sleep. Meanwhile Sasuke was shooting death ray glares from where he stood.

Kakashi walked in and noticed the boys sleepy ruffled appearance.

Sakura conversed with Madara excitedly about something. The raven haired male glared at Madara, slamming his books down.

Sakura jumped, while Madara ignored the boy's mini temper tantrum.

"Morning Sasuke," Sakura made an attempt to talk to the brooding male.

"Hn," Sasuke slid down into his seat with an aching groan. All the muscles and bones in his body screamed at him.

"Looks like you had a rough night Sasuke," Madara's sugary sweet voice made him want to vomit, "what is that?"

The older Uchiha plucked a leaf from Sasuke's shirt and presented it to Sakura.

"Were you climbing trees?" Sakura asked innocently.

"More like sneaking in bushes," Madara whispered that only Sasuke picked up on.

"I was helping an old lady who's cat climbed a tree and refused to come down."

Sakura's fine brow raised up behind her large ugly glasses, "That sounds something like what Kakashi-sensei would say."

"I resent that statement Miss Haruno," Kakashi piped up from the front.

"Now if you three are done chatting and interrupting my class, turn to page 33."

Sasuke had dodged a bullet and wondered how many more he could dodge before a hit would land.

He snuck a glance at the little nerd. She was focused on flipping through the book to find the page.

Last night when he watched Madara touch her, it reminded him of the time when he touched, tasted, and sampled her soft flesh.

Fuck. He needed a cigarette or a blowjob badly. Perhaps both.

* * *

End chapter


End file.
